


Happy Made Up Holiday

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Prison, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me





	Happy Made Up Holiday

No one was surprised to know that Mickey didn’t enjoy valentine’s day. He hated every aspect of the holiday and refused to celebrate it. It was all for show, the people going out for dinner they couldn't afford, chocolate that any other time of the year would be cheap and meaningless, flowers he never understood 'here I killed this living thing so you could put it on display til it dies' ridiculous! 

Love ain't suppose to be who could spend more money. Love wasn't about other people knowing how much you loved someone; he never did understand the social media trend of professing how much you loved someone to other people.

Mickey just knew he loved Ian, and that should be good enough. He knew how Ian loved gentle kisses on his forehead before he left; usually doing something stupid and impulsive. When their entwined and they didn't have to say anything. 

Love was Ian Gallagher. 

Not anything he ever did, just everything he was. It was the reason afterall Mickey was spending Valentine's Day behind bars. He'd give up freedom, to feel free with Ian. They never had a Valentine's Day together; shit always seemed to get in their way. Mickey knew he'd never showboat their love on a randomly made holiday. 

But as he sat on his bottom bunk, the cell decked out in roses, candles, and chocolates. He pulled every connection, con and bribe he could think of to make sure Ian knew how much he cared.

Mickey knew Ian didn't need some half ass valentine’s day celebration because they could have each other every day, and that was enough. 

 

★★★★

Ian was being visibly annoyed with everything the Mickey said, his arms crossed, he stood firm. Mickey leaned against the wall; almost too lazily as if why were they even in a fight.

“You`re such an asshole, Mick!" 

“Yeah, that`s actually the best part about me" a grin swooping across his face. Ian was having a tantrum he had no desire to be part of it. It was Valentine's Day weekend and Ian was pouring about not doing anything. Apparently pointing out they were in jail was not the appropriate answer. 

Ian rolled his eyes "don't you care that we've never been on a real date, that this is our first holiday to celebrate together?" 

"It's a made up holiday" Mickey's shoulder twitched up toward his chin in a quick shrug. "Hallmark realizing they can sell a card for six goddamn dollars and fuckers who screw up all year will buy it thinkin' it makes everything all better. Or chocolate, I can get us a damn snickers bar for a buck, but on February 14th all chocolate seems to be a fucking fortune" 

"yes cause how fucking dare show another person how they fucking feel!" Ian knew he was becoming irrational, but he also knew there was no stopping himself, his mouth was moving faster than his brain. Because his brain would have told him Mickey had done plenty to show he loved Ian. but he never bought Ian anything, no chocolates, no card, hell Ian couldn't even think of a time Mickey bought him a damn beer 

Mickey's eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead, he bit down on his bottom lip trying hard not to lose it on his boyfriend; who obviously was having a difficult time adjusting to prison, it was after all Ian's first time. But the urge to scream at him to say he was only here because he loved him was bubbling inside.

Mickey just knew he loved Ian, and that should be good enough, he shouldn't have to show it. He knew how Ian loved gentle kisses on his forehead before he left; usually doing something stupid and impulsive. When their entwined and they didn't have to say anything. But that wasn't seeming to be good enough for Ian.

"I gotta go" Mickey mumbled 

"oh yeah, walk away, classic Milkovich" Ian didn't turn around to see if Mickey had heard him or not.

****  
Ian was sure what happened to Mickey. He ate lunch alone, yard time Mickey was no where to be seen. Ian knew he fucked up, he needed to talk to Mickey, but he also couldn't figure out where he was. It wasn't like he had the ability to walk out the door. Feeling defeated and alone he walked back to his cell. 

There he was, Mickey sprawled out on his bottom bunk, the cell decked out in roses, candles, and chocolates. He had pulled every connection, con and bribe he could think of to make sure Ian knew how much he cared.

Ian felt like an idiot. 

"Mick..." his eyes scanned the small room. 

"I think it's stupid to give flowers...'here I killed this living thing so you could put it on display til it dies' but you get that stupid grin on our face so I guess it's worth it" that's all Mickey needed, that look on Ian's face. 

Ian glanced at Mickey seeing the open box of chocolates "wait, are you eating my chocolates?”

Mick tried to hide a smile, "nah why would I'? Mickey rose from the bunk, pulling Ian closer for a kiss. 

finally breaking the kiss Ian looked at mickey, his tongue licking the corner of his lip "You taste like chocolate…”

"then I guess I Fuckin' am eating them. you wanna bitch about it or go back--" Ian's mouth captured Mickey's.


End file.
